Adrien Agreste
Adrien Agreste is one of the students in Miss Bustier's Class and is the current wielder of the Cat Miraculous. He is also the love interest of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi and Kagami Tsurugi. Appearance Adrien is a handsome fair-skinned slender teenage boy with brushed-back blond hair that is swept to the right, emerald green eyes, and has a rosy tint on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. Adrien wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he keeps unbuttoned. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears the Cat Miraculous, which is silver when he's not transformed. As Cat Noir he has cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils. His hair becomes longer and untamed and it covers his normal ears. Cat Noir wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details. He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. He has a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes. When transformed, his ring turns black and gains a bright green paw print on its face. Personality Adrien is a dreamer and charismatic, but is also often shy, a bit reserved, and considerably innocent — particularly due to his unfamiliarity to much of the world beyond his father's reach. Even though he is not very openly emotional to most people, he is friendly, empathetic, understanding, and encouraging to others in hard times. His will for exposure, change, and making friends definitely complements his personality, although it is a bit of a struggle for Adrien due to his busy schedule. Because of his innocence and kind heart, Adrien is very willing to give second chances to others that have cruel or mean intentions, like Lila and Chloé, believing that with enough patience and time anyone can change. However, he will defend his friends if matters go out of hand. Due to his kind heart he can be oblivious at times to the darkness or mischief that are in hearts of others like his father or his cousin Félix. Adrien's shyer, gentler characteristics can be observed in awkward or uncomfortable situations, or scenarios with particular people. This was shown when he nervously asked Marinette to sign his copy of Jagged Stone's new album, shyly greeted Ladybug in Simon Says, posed with Marinette as their alter-egos in Clara Nightingale's music video, displayed shyness about going on a date with Kagami alone in Frozer, and tried to make Marinette more comfortable around him but froze up and instead played a joke during The Puppeteer 2. Ships *Adrienette *LadyNoir *Ladrien *MariChat *Liladrien *Adrichlo *Adrigami Category: Miraculous Wielders Category: Cat Noir Category: Male Characters Category: Ships